


she's so lovely

by sevlgi



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: 2kyung are roommates, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, basically kyungwon gets scared in the middle of the night, i don't know how to tag, i will probably change the title i just can't come up with anything now, there are mentions of a spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevlgi/pseuds/sevlgi
Summary: “Minkyung… Minkyung… please, wake up. There was this giant spider in my bed! I almost had a heart attack" Before she could even say anything, she felt Kyungwon climbing on top of her bed, a pair of arms hugging her waist. "I'm sleeping with you tonight, okay?"





	she's so lovely

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is like the second fanfic i've ever written so that's why it probably is really shitty bUT i had to write it because i love 2kyung and pristin so much and i feel like there aren't enough girl x girl fanfics 
> 
> comments are highly appreciated ;;

‘’Minkyung… Minkyung… please, wake up’’ 

Minkyung thought she was dreaming at first, so she ignored the voice calling her and tried to continue sleeping, but the voice only became more insistent and she ended up opening her eyes just to find Kyungwon, sitting on the floor next to her bed, pouting and looking scared. ‘’What happened?” Even though Minkyung was woken up in the middle of the night, she couldn’t get mad at her friend. Kyungwon probably had trouble sleeping (besides, she had a soft spot for the girl, but she wouldn’t admit it out loud).

“There was this giant spider in my bed! I almost had a heart attack" Before she could even say anything, she felt Kyungwon climbing on top of her bed, a pair of arms hugging her waist. "I'm sleeping with you tonight, okay?" Minkyung would have liked to complain, really. She felt tired and needed to rest, plus it was really hot to cuddle, but when she looked at Kyungwon's face she felt her face heat up, a warm feel spreading all over her body that made her feel dizzy and unable to say no. She just didn't have a soft spot for the girl, she had a big, big crush on her. She probably had it since the first day they met two years ago. 

 

***

It was their first year at college, Minkyung was so nervous since everything was so new and stressful for her, and she was even more nervous thinking about how she would have to share a room with a person she knew nothing about. When she opened the door to said room on her first day, she found a girl hugging a pillow and looking at a picture of a dog, almost crying. The situation was weird, yeah, but she later found out that the girl’s name was Kyungwon and that she was sobbing because of how badly she missed her dog.  
It wasn’t long until they became attached at the hip. Minkyung really apreciated Kyungwon, the girl was such a great friend and she felt so comfortable around her (she was also incredibly pretty), and it was the same for Kyungwon, except for the fact that Minkyung was completely sure that she had no feeling for her.

***

"Okay, you can sleep with me tonight. But is it necessary to hug?" Minkyung made an attempt to sound annoyed, but she knew she failed miserably. 

"Don't be like that... You know I always sleep hugging my pillow, but since it is not here, I have to hug you. Besides, it's not like it's the first time we cuddle". The girl was really clingy, Minkyung knew that for sure. Kyungwon pouted again, which caused Minkyung to smile and hug the short haired girl tightly. “You’re such a crybaby, I’m sure the spider wasn’t even that big” 

“Maybe it wasn’t as gigantic as I said, but I was scared as hell, so shut up” Kyungwon was embarrased, but she didn’t let go of Minkyung’s embrace. “Don’t be so mean to me, you bully” Minkyung couldn’t help but chuckle at that, she loved teasing Kyungwon because the girl would get so flustered (and even cuter). 

“I was just joking, I would have probably screamed if I had seen a spider on my bed” 

“Would you have come to sleep with me too?” Kyungwon was now resting her head on Minkyung’s chest, and the latter was worried about Kyungwon noticing her heart beating even faster. 

“Maybe, I don’t really know since I’m much braver than you” she wanted to keep teasing Kyungwon, but she found out the girl’s eyes were now shut. How could she get asleep so fast? Now that she was sleeping she looked even cuter and softer. 

Suddenly Minkyung thought about doing something. But what if Kyungwon wasn’t really asleep? She would be screwed, but either way she wanted to try.  
“Hey, Kyungwon, you know what?” she started speaking in a lower voice, and placed her hand in the girl’s head to stroke her hair, hoping for her not to wake up. “You’re, like, the cutest girl I’ve ever seen” careful not to wake her up, she said those things slowly, almost whispering. “I don’t know how you haven’t noticed the crush I have on you yet, but I’m kinda glad. I don’t want to ruin our friendship” 

“You’re so slow, Minkyung, I swear” Minkyung’s heart almost skipped a beat when she heard the girl she just confessed to speak. She became speechless. “How haven’t you notice that I feel the same?” Kyungwon’s face was now closer to hers, and Minkyung felt even more embarrased. “Weren’t you asleep?” After having said that, Minkyung realized how stupid she must have sounded.

“You just woke me up, but I’m glad you did. I feel tired… can’t we talk about how much we like each other in the morning?” 

“Shut up, I don’t like you that muc-“ before she could even finish her sentence, Kyungwon kissed her on the lips. It was short (and sweet) but Minkyung felt as if she had died. “Good night” after saying that, Kyungwon kissed her again and closed her eyes, ready to sleep again. 

“You’re going to kill me some day, Kyungwon” but said girl was already sleeping and couldn’t hear her.  
Eventually, Minkyung fell asleep too, heart racing and head overflowing with sappy thoughts.


End file.
